


A Twist In Fate

by Bad_Wolf17



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf17/pseuds/Bad_Wolf17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is immortal and can control Bad Wolf. Her only problem is that she's stranded in a parallel universe, without the doctor. As the years ware on she has to watch her family die. One day in the park she finds herself being transported to 1893. Little does she know that she's in her original universe and the doctor is on his way. </p><p>My version of human nature</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or rights to the show Doctor Who. This is merely a fanfic to be enjoyed by myself and the audience. All the characters and story belongs to their respective writers.</p><p>***Discontinued for the time being. I hope to return to finish this work eventually but as of right now I am too busy to write FF. ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change in Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or writes to the show Doctor Who. This is merely a fanfic to be enjoyed by myself and the audience. All the characters and story belongs to their respective writers.

It had been a long day and Rose was just getting home. It felt like she hadn't slept in a week, which was mostly true. She didn't sleep very often anymore, not since Tony died. 

Two weeks after arriving in the parallel world, Rose learned that she was a part of the TARDIS. She had been shot in the side. But almost instantly the bullet wound was no more. That was the first sign. Two weeks after she got into a sword fight with some very low-tech aliens, Who had crashed on earth. Apparently they were sensitive to the fact that everyone around them was all pink and mushy, while they were orange and had scale like skin. She was stabbed through her abdomen, taken into intensive care at Torchwood Hospital, they found out that after an hour her stomach was completely fine. The bad Wolf had resurfaced during her time in the hospital. And she realized she could control it. She could decide when she wanted to be the big bad Wolf. 

When she absorbed the time vortex, in order to save the doctor, she created herself. She took a piece of the TARDIS and planted it inside of her DNA. Her cellular respiration was extremely fast. In learning this Rose Tyler and her family learned that she would live well beyond all of them. 

Unfortunately the doctor had never realized. He thought she was tucked away in a parallel world happy and safe with her family. Little did he know that she could now match his lifespan, or even surpass it. And unfortunate for Rose she never found love past him. And lived alone for 90 years.

As the years went on she didn't look like she was aging. She looked 20 when though she was 70 years old. She was 41 when Jackie Tyler died of cancer. She was 53 when Pete Tyler died in and an alien invasion. She was 93 when Mickey Smith died of old age. Tony was all she had left but he was growing old as well. He was 72 at the time that Mickey had passed. He had just retired. But Rose still looked like she was 20 years old. 

She was now 110, still looking around the age of 20 or 21, Tony had just passed. She felt broken inside. She now understood the doctor, why he didn't want people to travel with him as they grew old. Watching the people around her grow old and die was the worst thing she could ever experience, or so she thought. Little did she know that a new statue was placed in the park next to Torchwood. 

She had just finished the paperwork about the most recent peace treaty with a new race. As soon as she got home she flopped onto her bed. Although she had lived in this house for 50 years it didn't feel much like home anymore. She didn't have many pictures out since it only reminded her of her sadness and her loss. It only had the bare minimum of decoration, but all that was mainly put there by her mother, her parallel father, Mickey and Tony, she just couldn't bring herself to put it in boxes and pack it away. She only ever used her house when she was sleeping. Other than that she ate out at restaurants every day, or got take away and ate in the park.

After only a few hours of sleep she was woken up by sirens. The next thing she knew someone was knocking at her door. Apparently a few men had just vanished from the park and alien activity was suspected. As she was now the head of torchwood she had to go and investigate. 

She got up and dressed as fast as she could. Once she was in the park she noticed something different. A statue of a weeping angel. She ordered the police back. They grudgingly complied but they knew she knew what she was doing. She slowly approached the statue. The policemen, getting bored, went back to their cars, knowing that they would not be needed. Then she blinked. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The next thing she knew she was lying facedown in a field. And she felt nauseous. As soon as she stood up she curled over as her lunch resurfaced. Once she found her bearings again, she realized she was no longer in London, her cell phone no longer worked, and she could only see a building in the distance. Where ever she was she was far far from home. 

She walked for 2 miles until she came upon a newspaper on the ground. The first thing she did was look at the date, it was Monday, September 16, 1893. She continued walking for half a mile until she came to a building. She wandered in to the old structure. As she wandered she was looking for signs of life. Soon she ran into a woman wearing clothes of the time period.   
"Who are you?" The woman asked in a very stern voice clearly trying to prove that she was at a much higher rank than Rose.   
"I… I"she couldn't think of a single thing to say.   
"Are you the new librarian?" The woman asked her.   
"yes. Yes I am." Rose quickly replied.  
"I am Matron Redfrearn, if you will follow me I will show you to the headmasters office." She quickly turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Rose quickly followed. But realized her cover may soon be blown, if the real librarian came anytime soon she had no idea what she was going to do.   
'Let future Rose worry about that' she thought, she knew it was bad idea but she didn't have another choice at the moment. After her meeting with the headmaster she was escorted to the library and her rooms. She was also supplied with clothes that fit the time period. Future Rose never had to worry. The librarian who was supposed to come never showed up. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

She soon found she quite enjoyed her new life. She had been working at Farringham school for boys for a little over 10 years years. Little did she know familiar face was on his way.


	2. Meeting John Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all you guys for your support, kudos and comments. I hope you like the second chapter.

Her story was beautifully tragic. As she stood there crying her eyes out, just out of reach. He couldn't reach her no matter how hard he tried.  
"Can I touch you" she's pleading now.  
"No still just an image" he feels his heart shatter as she almost collapses from distance between them. She might have her family, but he is still too selfish to be willing to give her up. He had searched for a way to her for almost 2 earth years. But he couldn't find away to her other than this projection.  
"I love you" she sounds like she is chocking on the words. As if it she expects to wake up from a dream. As if he was never there.  
"Quite right too" he can feel the projection starting to fail. "And I guess if this is my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler. . . "

John Smith woke with a start, his dreams kept getting clearer as the nights wore on. He wanted them to stop, but at the same time he loved the adventure. He wants to tell this Rose Tyler how he feels, But in 2 hours he would be starting as a history professor at Farringham school for boys. He couldn't let his dreams distract him. He slowly got out of bed. Martha should be there soon and he needed to be dressed by then. He also needed to prepare himself to meet the headmaster. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

It was a cool November morning. Rose was tired. She to meet with a new professor later today. It had taken a few years but she was now the headmaster of Farringham school for boys. Many people were a posed to her having such a high position, but she fought for it and was now resected by most of her peers. But she lost her last history professor, so now she had to find a new one.  
John Smith.  
She didn't know where he came from. It had been well over a century, but whenever she herd that name she thought of The Doctor. But never did she think she would have meet a John Smith in 1913. The Doctor was not John Smith, and no matter how much she wanted to see him again, he was not coming to her school.

A few hours later she was sitting in her office with a cup of tea. Her new professor would be arriving momentarily and she would have to be forced to listen to his allegations about how a woman should not be allowed to have such high authority. She had lost the last history professor for that reason, as well as any other applicants. John Smith seemed to come out of no where. But his references were undeniable. He was qualified for the job. Hopefully he was willing to work for her and follow her rules, without a problem. 

A knock sounded at the door.  
"Come in" Jenny entered the office with quick fluid movements.  
"Miss Tyler-"  
"Please call me Rose, we've known each other long enough"  
"Rose, Mr. Smith is outside."  
"Send him in. Are his rooms ready?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
She swiftly left the office, closing the door behind her. She heard shouts from beyond, students fighting. She had to stop it. She stood and exited the office.  
"Jenny, I have to go deal with some troublesome students, call me if you need me. Ah you must be Mr. Smith." She turned to the other man in the hallway. She stopped, he look identical to The Doctor. "I'm sorry, I will have to meet you at a later time." She continued after a moments pause. How could he look like The Doctor? The Doctor didn't exist in Pete's world.  
"Excuse me but who are you?" Well he is defiantly rude like The Doctor.  
"I am Rose Tyler, the headmistress. I will listen to your objections about my gender later. I really must stop this fight before anyone gets injured." She almost spit out the words, but she didn't care. She had earned her place and didn't want to be hassled by a doctor look a-like.  
"Actually, I have to talk to you now, you see my maid Martha, she needs a position and I thought that she might be able to get a job here." That shocked her. He didn't retort only asked about a position for his maid. As if he wanted to stay now that he knew who she was.  
"I'll have to talk to her." A shout echoed down the hall. The fight had turned into a brawl. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She would have to wonder about him later, she had a fight to stop. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

John stared down the hall in amazement. The headmaster, err headmistress, was a woman. But even more she was identical to the Rose Tyler from his dreams. The mystery only went further as he herd the maid, Jenny, call her Ms. Tyler. And she said her name was Rose. Is he still dreaming? What is going on?  
"If you follow me this way I will show you to your rooms, sir." The voice of Jenny, the maid, shook him out of his musings.  
"Yes" a picture of Rose Tyler, the girl of his dreams, appeared before him. She and the headmistress were identical.  
"yes. Lead the way." He continued, noticing Jenny appeared confused. He could contemplate the headmistress later. 

The rooms Jenny shows him are coloured in light pastel yellows and greens. The bedroom off to the left of the main sitting area. The main sitting area is filled with a dark velvet love seat and 2 large arm chairs surrounding a large fireplace. A large book shelf sits to the right of the room, filled with books of all genres. Fiction, history, poetry including many of his favourites. A grande desk is sitting in the corner in front of the self, with a place for students to sit across from him during meetings. The rooms are more than he could imagine. They look as if they have been redone within the last 6 months.  
"I will come to get you when Rose is ready." Jenny speaks just as she starts to leave the room.  
"One moment, Jenny was it" she nodes "Why don't you use the formal name for Miss Tyler?"  
"Oh well, it is her preference for all to be equal, no matter of status, race, or age. She fought for her position for 3 and a half years, only to have many teachers quit on her for winning the fight of equality." She states it so plainly, as if it should be common knowledge.  
"Right. . .well. . .right . . Uhh thank you Jenny."  
"It was my pleasure, sir." She swiftly leaves. He is feeling perplexed as if Jenny had just thrown a bucket of water over his head. Rose had fought for 3 and a half years, just to teach and to have equal rights. Wow. He moves to the book shelf a pulls out his favourite Charles Dickens book and sits down to read while he waits.


	3. Meeting Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the wait. I got caught up in school work, acting classes, and reading other fan fics. I promise I will be posting the next chapter soon. Hopefully the wait isn't too long this time. Thanks so much for all of the kudos and comments. They help encourage me to keep writing.

Rose charges down the hall toward the fight. She isn't surprised when she sees Jeramy Baines picking on Timothy Latimer. As she approaches the boys around the fight quickly disperse, and disappear hoping Rose didn't see them. What they didn't realize she already knows exactly who was there and who was saying what. Baines quickly dropped Tim to the floor when he realizes who is watching.   
"Headmistress Tyler" he looks and sounds shocked.   
"Mr. Brains, Mr. Latimer my office now." With that she briskly turns around and heads back toward her office. She doesn't even have to look behind her, to see if the boys are following her, she knows that they are. 

Once they made it back to her office, Rose asked Tim to wait outside while she talked to Jeramy. Tim knew that he wasn't in trouble, because Rose knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't start a fight. But Jeramy Baines on the other hand, was known for picking on students. Ever since Rose started as the headmistress, less and less fights broke out. But Jeramy and his friends enjoyed to pick on the younger students. 

In Rose's office Jeramy was being lectured.   
"What were you thinking? Did you think that I would not hear? Did you think that you could get away with it? This is your fourth time in my office this week. You have had countless warnings. I am sick and tired of this. You are in big trouble. No before I tell you your punishment, and there will be punishment, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rose was fuming. She had dealt with enough hassle from the staff and her 'boyfriend', although they were not together at the moment, didn't she deserve a day off from misfits.   
"I haven't done anything wrong." He stated very plain.   
"Right of course you haven't. So would you please tell me why I heard boys chanting fight surrounding you and Mr. Latimer?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" he was sweating now. She could tell he was trying to hide the truth. Unfortunately he was talking to her. She could sniff out a liar a mile away.   
"detention for two weeks and no leaving school grounds" that ought to show him who was in charge. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. She was supposed to be an easy catch, easy to get around and talk himself out of trouble. He had secured simply warnings the last few times he was in her office. He didn't realize that he was building her up just until she cracked. And now he was not going to get away with it. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Outside of the office Tim Latimer was sitting waiting for Rose to finish her meeting with Mr. Baines. When around the corner a girl looking similar to Rose's age came walking down the hallway. She was roughly 5 1/2 feet tall, with dark skin and a friendly smile. She looked approximately 20 years old. Tim thought it strange that she would be walking around the school unaccompanied. Just as she approached the chair in which he sat, Rose and Jeramy emerged from the office.   
"I expect to see you tomorrow night for your first detention" Rose stated very clearly. "Tim if you will come inside"  
"Excuse me" the dark lady spoke up just before the door shut.   
"I'm sorry, who are you?"  
"I'm Martha, Martha jones. I'm John Smith's maid"  
"Right. Of course you are. Please wait here for a few moments while I speak with Mr. Latimer." With that Rose closed the door. 

Martha was used to doors closing in her face. But never did she expect to have to deal with it from a teaching assistant. Well that who Martha thinks she is anyway. For no females were allowed to teach in 1913 as far as she knew. But it didn't look like any one else was in the office. What was that about?

On the other side of the door, Tim sat down ready to talk to Rose about his recent visions.   
"So Tim, what did you do this time?"  
"Um... I might have done his homework and gotten an answer wrong on purpose..."  
"Alright. So next time you need to get all of the answers wrong to teach that boy more of a lesson. No body can mess with you unless you let them. Agreed?"  
"Agreed"  
"Alright, now that that's settled, have you seen anything recently?"  
"I saw that you found a new history teacher, but he seems... I recognize him,"  
"Yes he looks identical to the Doctor, you remember me telling you about him?"  
"Yes. Is it him?"  
"How could it be? He might look like the Doctor but he has no memory of me."  
"Don't worry I'll help you through this."  
"Thank you Tim. Now I must speak with Martha about her position here. If you can't feel it she is nervous to meet the 'headmaster' of the school"   
Tim laughs at the antics of his friend. When he first arrived at the school, she could sense him and made him feel welcome. So even formalities were dropped when they were on their own.   
"I can feel it. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow for my 'detention'" Rose laughs as he exits the office. 

A minute later Martha enters the office.   
"Where is the headmaster?" She is looking around the large office. She notes all of the pink accents in the room, as well as the homey feel of it. The large desk is covered in nic-nacs that look as if the students made them. Also flowers are on every surface in opaque vases. The room looks very feminine to Martha. She is getting very confused. But only what the other woman says jolted her out of her thoughts.   
"I am the headmaster... Err headmistress... But that's too formal for me. All the staff call me Miss. Tyler or Rose. That's my name Rose. So now that I know your name and you know my name, shall we find you a suitable position? I was thinking of setting you up in the library. It has been very messy in there since I was made principle. But anyway-"  
"Hold on" Martha cut her off. "Your the headmistress. But it's 1913. Women don't have the same rights as men. How can you be in charge?"   
"That is not the tone you will want to take with me Miss. Jones. I have offered you a place higher than most would. Many people would call me crazy to allow a woman of your colour this high position. I suggest you take it before I change my mind." The words are coming faster and faster. Martha can tell that this tone is all the work of stress and heartbreak. She can feel the tension rolling off of the other woman.   
"I'm sorry. But the doctor has told me that-" Martha cuts herself off. But Rose noticed the slip up.   
"Did you say the Doctor. As in the Doctor. That's really him? God. What happened he's all human. Are you his new companion?" Rose was practically beaming. Martha could feel the joy pushing all of the hurt to the side.   
"You know him!?" Martha is both confused and worried. Is she a part of the family? Have they found them already?  
"Of course I know him. I traveled with him for a few years. But then... Never mind. What's wrong with him?" Then it clicked. Rose Tyler. The doctor's lost love. The girl he saw whenever he looked at Martha. She was here. Why was she here?  
"You're Rose Tyler. Oh my god. What are you doing here?" Martha almost shouted the last part.   
"Well that's a long story. It all started when..." Rose went in to tell Martha all about the doctor and his regeneration, how she was trapped in a parallel world and how she came to Farringham. When she was finished Martha was starting at her with wide eyes.   
"That makes you over 100 years old!"  
"131. About that anyway. I lost track after my family died. I've been at Farringham for about a decade now."  
"Wow" and that's the only way she can put it. Martha is shocked. The doctor didn't know. He thought she was gone forever. And now she was here. And in three months the doctor would have his Rose.  
"Well at least now I know I'm in my correct universe. That's a relief. Martha do you-"  
"Know how long it's been for him?"  
"Ya how did you know?"  
"I was separated from the man I loved for over 100 years I would want to know too."  
"Ya."  
"I don't know how long it's been for him exactly. But I have traveled with him for about 4 months now. And from how he talks it sounds like it's been about 6months since he last saw you."  
"Ok. That's... But wait he didn't recognize me. And he's human. How did that happen?" So Martha went on to tell Rose all about the family of blood and the fob watch and all the things in between.


	4. A difference of Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for the wait. Now that it's summer I hope to have more chapters done and posted. My goal is to have the story finished by the end of the summer, but don't quote me on that :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos.

When they reached the TARDIS, they fell in quickly and shut the doors. The Doctor immediately began the dematerialization process and then turned his attention to Martha. He asked,   
"Did they see you?"   
"What?" she responded.   
"Did they see you? Did they see your face?"   
"I.. uh... I don't think so..."   
"Martha, you can't just think you have to know! Did they see you!?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her frantically.  
"No, they couldn't have, my back was turned"  
"Good. That's good." A shudder ran to the TARDIS controls. "They're following us!"  
"What! How can they be following us? We're in a time machine!"  
"Vortex manipulator. They can follow us where ever we go. I'll have to do it." The Doctor started pacing around console.   
"Do what? Doctor what's going on who are they?"  
"Martha, do you trust me?" He completely ignored her question.   
"What?"  
"Do you trust me? Please this is important!"  
"Yes, with my life"  
"Good" he ran over a pulled a watch off of the console. "See this watch, this watch is everything, this watch is..."

John Smith woke with a start. Quickly sitting up he grabs his journal and begins furiously writing down the dream before it slips away. This has been his routine for the past two months. After his meeting with Rose, he started writing lesson plans immediately. But all the strange dreams he had before he came to the school continued, and they got stranger and stranger. Now Martha was included in them. Something that John doesn't quite understand yet, and probably never will, is the fact that Rose made Martha the library of the school. 'How could someone of Martha's colour be more than I maid.' He thought to himself. After sketching the fob watch he wrote next to it, 'what is it?' For one does not just dream of an object before they tell themselves what is. Strangely enough he recognizes the fob watch from somewhere. He gets up and walks over to the wardrobe to get dressed, passing the mantle and the mysterious looking for fob watch on the way. Of course he doesn't notice the watch. The perception filter made sure he wouldn't. 

As he emerges from the dressing room, A knock can be heard from the other side of the door.   
"Come in" he calls. A moment later Jenny enters the room with a breakfast tray. The tray has his usual tea and biscuits as well as toast and eggs. It looks the same as it does every day. But today, something was off. Then it caught his eye, a small envelope was sitting on the tray. He's never gotten mail before. Who could it be from. John thinks. It couldn't be from any family, they were gone. Could it be from Martha? No. She would just come see him. All of a sudden John releases that Jenny has been talking to him.   
"- beautiful day. I hope to get out into the village today. Oh and by the way sir, Rose would like to speak with you."  
"Yes of course" 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

In her office, Rose paced the length of floor in front of her desk. She called John and Martha to her office and now awaited their arrival. John Smith had addressed concerns about Martha being unfit to be the school's librarian. Truthfully Rose just wanted him to leave. Maybe drop her off in her own time, or a few years past that. She had waited long enough. Rose was done waiting for the doctor. She had made a name for herself and she didn't need him anymore. Would it be fun to travel again? Yes. Would it be nice to be with him again? Yes. Did she still love him? No. Rose had long since gotten over the doctor. She had a family that loved her, a job she loved and a few relationships in the years after that god-forsaken beach. Now she had a sort-of relationship with Aaron, and a great job (as great a job for a woman can be in 1912).

That was another thing. Aaron. He loved her, she knew that of course, but he was a typical man. He thought she was too young and stupid to be the headmistress at the school. Well that's what Rose told herself, truthfully he wanted her to quit her job to be a housewife. They didn't have children, but it was plain as day that he wanted them. He was nice enough but Rose really didn't want any. She couldn't stay in this town long enough anyway. In 2 years her contract was up and she would be gone. That fact that she had been here for 10 years and her not aging was starting to show. She needed to leave, the sooner the better. 

A knock sounded at the door.  
"Come in." She called, startled out of her thoughts.   
"You called for me Rose?"   
Martha. It was obvious to her that Rose was deep in thought as she entered the study. She could be thinking about anything. John, her life, Aaron. Martha was well aware that Rose trusted her. She had been called to the office a few times just to talk and hang out. Martha was fine with it of course, she enjoyed the company of someone who understood her life. The fact that she doesn't have to be a maid like she originally thought, all the better.   
"Hey, ya I did. 'John Smith' has been complaining that you are not fit to be our librarian."  
"Really?" Martha was getting annoyed with all of the complaints. But that fact that this one was from John really hurt.   
"I know, I'm sorry. That's why I called him here as well. I'm.. Er... We are going to prove him wrong."  
"And how do 'we' plan to do that?"  
"I have my ways." Rose was just about to go into the details of her plan, when another knock came on the door. "Come in" John Smith slowly entered the office. He was nervous. Of course he was. He was being called to the principals office, not to mention that the headmistress was very beautiful. He was falling for her, it was obvious to him. He just hoped that she didn't notice.   
"You.. umm.. called?"   
"Yes, thank you for coming. Please come in, sit down." John slowly walked farther in to the office all but noticing that Martha was present.  
"Hello Martha what are you doing here?" John asked as he sat down.   
"Rose called me here."  
"Martha-" John didn't get to say anymore before Rose cut him off.   
"That's enough! I called you and Martha here to discuss some of your concerns. you think Martha is unfit to be librarian, I think she's perfectly fine. The library is more neat and organized since she's been here. So I would like you to plead your case, why should I remove Martha as the school's library?"   
"Well firstly she's a woman-" The second came out of John's mouth he regretted it. Rose's eyes burned with cold fury"  
"I'll have you know women are just as capable as anything men are. I have been dealing with idiots like you for the past three years, I have lost many staff and teachers that way. But do not think for a second that I would ever step down just because I'm a woman."  
"Yes ma'am, but her skin is also-"  
"I don't care what color his skin is, she works hard and does a good job. Martha will continue to be the schools librarian. I do not want to hear anymore complaints about it. In fact there will be punishment for anyone come to me with any more complaints. I'm sick of it."  
"yes ma'am" John stated weakly. Rose was definitely a force to be reckoned with. As many would cower in fear, John just felt himself falling more in love.   
"good Martha please return to the library, John I expect your next lesson plan on my desk by this afternoon." They both stood up and started to exit the office. As soon as Martha was out the door she immediately started towards the library, John didn't have any chance to catch up with her before Joan Redfrearn appeared.   
"Hello mr. Smith."  
"Hello matron."  
"Would you please escort me back to my office?"  
"Ummm..... Of course."


	5. Green lights and voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay. I have officially given up on deadlines. I will post when I get the chance and hopefully that won't be too long. Thank you to all who have commented and given this story kudos. It amazing to me that this story has gotten over 600 views. Thank you all soooo much! Happy reading!

John is getting tired of the matrons pursuit. No matter where he goes, she always turns up. While he is flattered by her affection, he wishes she would stop. The village ball is come up and the matron has, many times, stated that she would like to go with John, as his guest. He would really prefer to go with Rose, but he can't bring himself to ask her. Why is it so hard. He thought to himself. I like her a lot, why can't I just admit my feelings, I'll tell you why you're a coward. As much as he pondered asking her, his mind kept coming up with reasons as to why he shouldn't. She's the headmistress, Who knows I could make her angry and she could fire me. 

John ponders all the reasons why he should and shouldn't ask Rose to the dance, as he walks down to the pub. When he gets there the matron is screaming her head off, about seeing something fall from the sky. After a moment he notices Jenny and Martha standing there as well.   
"See! There!" John turned his head up and saw a green light fall from the sky.   
"Aww, a falling star, also referred to as a meteorite. It just rocks breaking down in the atmosphere." He told her.   
"It came down in the field!" Joan screamed.   
"No, no, no. They always look close when really it's miles off, nothing left but a cinder. Now shall I escort you ladies back to the school?"  
"we're good" Martha claimed for Jenny and herself. John then took the matron by her arm, and started to walk back in the direction of the school. Just ask John and Joan are about to enter the school, the front doors open in a hurry. Rose quickly rushed out of the school bumping into John.   
"Oh I'm so sorry" she called and then quickly hurried away. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Rose felt awful for having bumped into the doctor. But as soon as she received a message from Martha, about a green meteorite she knew she had to hurry. Once she reached the pub Martha had already started walking towards the field.   
"Come on Rose Cooper's field is this way." They both took off running with Jenny trailing behind. When they got there nothing seemed out of place.   
"nothing's here?" Questioned Martha. Martha and Jenny then turned to go back to school. But Rose had a feeling. She stuck around for another few minutes. The next thing she knew Jeremy Baines was walking into the clearing. He bumped into an invisible object, and soon disappeared within it. As Rose continued to watch, Jeremy soon emerged with a different ora about him. Rose quickly exited from her hiding place, and ran back to the school. The family had found the doctor. 

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Timothy Latimer slowly approached Professor Smith's study. His teacher had called him to collect a book. As he knocked on the door, Professor Smith seemed very confused. He slowly entered the study as his professor searched for the book. Timothy wasn't at all paying attention to what his teacher was doing.   
"and your grades are not quite good enough"  
"i'm top 10 in my class, sir"  
"but we both know that you should be number one, you're smart boy Timothy don't hide that"   
"yes sir" With that Timothy turned and continued to tune out his teachers voice.  
"Time lord....... Hide yourself....... Hidden in the cogs......"  
"I'm sorry did you say something?" Timothy asked. The voice he just heard sounded exactly like his professor.   
"Ah here it is!" John exclaimed as he found the book he was looking for. He did not notice that Timothy the asked him a question. Timothy saw a watch on the mantle and picked it up. He very slowly opened it. "Time Lord..... Hide yourself...!!!" The voice was the voice of Professor Smith. As the voice yelled images flash before his eyes. Fire, burning, destruction. He closed the watch quickly and placed it in his pocket. He took the book from his Professor, and quickly exited the office. Timothy had no idea what was going on. As he left his mind wandered to headmistress Rose. Surely she would know what to do about the watch. He quickly went off in the direction of her office. Rose will know what to do, he thought. And if not, I'm in big trouble.


End file.
